Stromling
Stromlings are evil beings controlled by the Maelstrom, bent on destroying all of Imagination. History Creation Stromlings were once normal inhabitants of the LEGO Universe. Many of them were once Minifigs, but other types of Stromlings have different origins. After the Maelstrom was created by Baron Typhonus, the dark destructive energies spread their influence across the LEGO Universe, transforming the innocent and unfortunate into corrupted chaotic Stromlings. Nimbus System After being created, Stromlings spread across the LEGO Universe, corrupting other beings and destroying Imagination. However, the Stromlings were forced to fight against the Nexus Force, an organization created to protect Imagination and to defeat the Stromlings. While Nexus Force continues to battle the Stromlings and has won many victories, the Stromlings have proved to be a powerful menace. An explosion at a Paradox Research Facility released contained Maelstrom energies and turned most of the Paradox researchers and security mechs into Stromlings, gaining a foothold in Avant Gardens. At Gnarled Forest, greedy pirates were corrupted by Maelstrom-infected treasure chests and turned the once-safe haven for pirates into a dangerous jungle. In Forbidden Valley, various types of Stromlings occupy many regions of the planet's hazardous cliffs. Property worlds have all been occupied by Stromlings to prevent use of Imagination. With such a strong presence in Nimbus System, Stromlings are a constant threat faced by the Nexus Force. Dino Attack The Maelstrom spread to LEGO Planet and infected a temple in the jungles of Adventurers' Island. Dr. Rex's scientists discovered this temple and used its power to create Mutant Dinos to set out on the LEGO Planet. While the Dino Attack raged on the planet, several natives and explorers on the island would discover the temple. Many of these natives and explorers were infecting by the Maelstrom and transformed into Stromlings. Due to the Dino Attack, the Maelstrom's presence on LEGO Planet grew increasingly stronger, leading to the creation of more powerful and intelligent Stromlings with the ability to disguise themselves as normal minifigures. Some of these Stromlings, including Ahua and Mailstorm, have successfully infiltrated the TumTum Tribe and Dino Attack Team. Biology The biology of Stromlings varies significantly depending on the Stromlings' origins. Since the most common Stromlings are former minifigures, the general appearance of Stromlings is associated with exposed bones, giving them the appearance of zombies, and also have weapons fused to their hands. However, Stromlings of non-minifigure origins, such as Stromling Apes, Maelstrom Dragons, and Mutant Dinos, do not share this zombie-like appearance and instead appear to be powerful, mutated versions of their original forms. There are many known types of Stromlings, varying with the origins of the Stromlings. Known types of Stromlings include: *'Stromling', the "standard" type of Minifigure Stromling. These are weak, mindless minions of the Maelstrom. *'Stromling Mech', which were once Paradox Security Mechs before being corrupted by the Maelstrom. *'Dark Spiderling', a chaotic arachnid breed of Stromling that may be related to the legendary Maelstrom Spider Boss. *'Stromling Pirate', former pirates whose greedy nature led to their corruption. *'Stromling Admiral', cunning and intelligent leaders of Stromling Pirates who use grappling hooks and cannons fused to their hands. *'Stromling Ape', vicious and powerful primates created as a result of the Maelstrom's foothold on Gnarled Forest. *'Dark Ronin', ancient ronin statues animated by the Maelstrom's energies. *'Maelstrom Horseman', possessed samurai armor and the skeletons of their long-dead steeds. *'Maelstrom Dragon', rare, intelligent, and powerful dragons mutated as a result of Paradox experiments. *'Maelstrom Beaver', rabid rodents that are capable of disturbing natural ecosystems. *'Dark One', mysterious and bizarre fantasy creatures guarding Mount Draak on planet Portabello. *'Mutant Dino', former dinosaurs mutated by Dr. Rex's experiments with the Maelstrom. *'Stromling Islander', intelligent and deceptive Stromlings who blend in with Achu's TumTum Tribe. *'Stromling Explorer', former adventurers corrupted by the Maelstrom Temple, some of which possess pistols fused to their hands. *'Stromling Spy', cunning Stromlings with the ability to disguise themselves as Dino Attack agents. Trivia *Only Mutant Dinos, Stromling Islanders, Stromling Explorers, and Stromling Spies have been seen on LEGO Planet. Mutant Dinos have not been confirmed to be Stromlings in the official LEGO storyline, and the other three types are unofficial fan-created breeds of Stromlings originating in the Dino Attack RPG. *Stromling Islanders and Stromling Spies were created by [[User:BrikmanMcStudz|'Brikman McStudz']], and Stromling Explorers were created by [[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySam']]. *An apocalyptic mural in an Adventurers' Island desert temple depicted Stromlings, Mutant Dinos, and the Maelstrom. This was the first appearance of Stromlings in the Dino Attack RPG. *To lead Dr. Rex away from Dinosaur Island, Dino Attack Team spread rumors of Stromling Pirates at Pirates Forbidden Island. These rumors were proven false by Dr. Rex himself. Category:LEGO Category:Villains